Generation Lost
by Malaichai
Summary: Lyon Lannister, younger brother of Cersei and Jaime Lannister, returns to Kings Landing after his father's death. Will he play the game and save his family from destruction, or fail and lose everything.
Chapter 1

Lyon watched the men, who called themselves the faith, standing in a large group outside the Red Keep. Normally he'd avoid the bastards at all costs, due to mutual hatred.

However his sister was now imprisoned, her sins revealed for the whole city to jeer at in disgust. The queen had been reduced to a filthy commoner who could be killed and humiliated without cause, and it made his blood boil in disgust.

Lyon had known about Jaime and Cersei since he was a child, a mere boy of eight. Yet he had never judged the twins on their relations, nor told a soul about it, not even their father.

Not that it mattered, Tywin was a smart man but even he wouldn't have cared, not when it came to the family Legacy. Had he known, like Lyon assumed he had, all the servants that had gossiped would've been silenced, or threated into silence.

What made this situation worse was the reaction. Everyone from fleas bottom to the Red Keep now cursed his sister, branding her a whore and more just for not sleeping with Robert. Lyon didn't blame her, the man was a pig, not fit even when alive to rule to seven kingdoms.

Cersei was no saint, he knew better than anyone of these people the truth of Cersei Lannister's dark black heart. Yet she was a Lannister and his older sister.

She deserved better and so did Tommen.

The boy wasn't king material, too kind and just for ruling. But after Joffrey's reign of insanity, anyone could've done better.

Tommen was still a Lannister, and as the current ruling Lannister, Lyon would make damn sure, the boy was protected. Same for the rest of his family.

After all a Lannister always pays their debt, and these people owed.

"Sir Payve, what exactly is the damage so far" Lyon said, addressing the older knight.

"It's severe, my Lord"

"How bad?" Lyon asked, looking directly at the knight with a scowl and stare that could've matched Tywin Lannister.

"They've raided damn near every whore house in king's landing. Baelish has fled, Vary's is nowhere to be found. The small council has diminished and become a two man struggle between Pycelle and that idiot Tyrell. Your brother is on orders from the regent mother. Margaery Tyrell and her brother have been imprisoned, same for your sister, and King Tommen is caught in the middle."

"What charges are against Margaery?"

"Apparently she's an accomplice of her brother, Loras. They held him originally on a faux trial in relations to sexual preference."

"Just an accomplice" Lyon raised an eyebrow, "Seems harsh for a petty secret. I'm guessing there's evidence of this?"

Payve smirked at him, "I personally attended the trial. They had no evidence until the man behind the confession, mentioned a birthmark."

"Birthmark?" Lyon asked.

"Yes my Lord. A birthmark said to be located on Loras's upper thigh, want to guess what happened next?"

"No need. I can imagine" Lyon had met Loras once on a visit to Highgarden. If the man was still the same rash and prideful idiot he'd met then, then there truly was no hope left for his freedom.

"What about Olenna Tyrell. Surely she's not sitting idly by, allowing this?"

"I don't know. Lady Olenna is not imprisoned, but has no voice in this, not anymore."

The woman was intelligent and powerful, a major player in this game, not a mere old woman to afraid to act. If she had no influence left to bribe these people with to get her precious grandchildren out, then he needed to act.

Lyon stayed silent. What was he to say? Only three months since his father's death, yet everything Tywin spent his life building had collapsed.

No one had reason to fear a Lannister, no Tywin left for them to fear, men had once cried at the mention of that name.

Now they probably laughed.

Pain erupted from his arm, when Lyon looked down, there was blood dripping down from his clenched fist.

"M'lord"

The hesitant way Ser Payve spoke made him wince. Was he that weak that punching a wall now made him bleed?

Lyon didn't bleed, not normally. Jaime was the fighter and knight meant to protect the King. Lyon was simply the spare, a child brought up in Tywin's image, so that one day he'd take over and protect the name with his life.

But today didn't feel like that day, it hadn't a week ago, nor when he received the news that house Lannister was now in his hands.

That didn't mean he wouldn't try.

"I'm fine" Lyon said,

"I wonder Ser Payve what kind of welcome this high sparrow has for the new lord Lannister. Sadly I've never had the pleasure of his company, thou I'm sure we'll be fast friends, don't you agree?"

The smirk Lyon wore said it all as he stared down the so called brothers of the faith with dark eyes that promised pain.

Lyon turned to give the knight a last glance, seeing the man stuck between an expression of delight and apprehension, before waving a hand in the direction of his guards.

The men all lined up in formation behind the knight, ready with sharp blades, shining armour mixed between red and gold, the classic Lannister fashion, looked impenetrable in this high sun. It wasn't an army but it was enough, especially for this.

"Are you ready?" Lyon asked.

Seeing the nod in reply he straightened his back, eyes forward in determination, and eyes as fierce as the lion sigil pinned to his chest.

"Let's begin then".

* * *

 **So this story takes place during season 5 if you follow the show. I had planned to enter this OC character from the beginning (Season 1) and if I have time to write it, I'll include flashbacks.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you're enjoying my story so far.**

 **Review and tell me what you liked, if not, then I enjoy constructive criticism.**


End file.
